Evil Bliss
by Eddie The Fanboy
Summary: Yun Seong has to avenge Seong Mina from the almost deadly experience she had, but when he finds nightmare he gets more than what he expected.


WARNING If you are not capable of reading a Lemon then stop NOW!

Just wanted to let you Know before you get all mad and Sh#t.

Yun Seong had went through countless lands and people too get here. His one mission. To Take the evil sword Soul Edge. He had even went against his friends judgment for this. He had waited all this time for this very moment. He was determined to win, and nothing would get in his way. He heard the fire burning the land and countless souls cry in agony. The helmet of darkness showed itself and Yun Seong knew, that was Nightmare.

"I'm here to protect my homeland," Yun seong exclaimed proudly to The Darkened Knight, "and i shall succeed!"

"You fool. The darkness will take over you." Nightmare said to Yun, evil consuming the words he spoke.

That comeback struck him in his heart. That was the same thing his teacher had told him, before he went off. Yun Seong dashed towards Nightmare,the irony surprisingly making him angry. Then the battle commenced. Their swords went flying, attempting to kill each other with one cut. Yun Seong was using his long sword (Get the joke.) the White Storm more aggressively. He aimed for the head most of the time, while nightmare saw right through his attacks. Nightmare was repelling his every move, ready for his moment to strike.

"AHGGGG!" Yun Seong screamed in pain, nightmare's hand slapping him across the destroyed battlefield. Nightmare slowly inched towards Yun Seong, the dark flames surrounding him growing stronger.

"Now putrid soul, drown in darkness." Nightmare spoke as he let the dark flames attack Yun Seong head on.

"AG-"Yun Seong's cries in agony were smothered by the dark flames, like they forcefully silenced him.

"I was planning on letting the flames kill you but, you could have potential to be a servant..." Nightmare purred, making Yun Seong tremble. As Nightmare's dark red eyes met Yun's, Yun Seong Courage immediately faded into nothingness. Yun Seong tried to fight the onslaught of dark slimy things (ironically.) caressing his body, but Nightmare's eyes paralyzed his senses. Yun Seong's judgement slowly became too altar, and he let out a moan.

"Let the darkness consume you." Nightmare said softly knowing that he had him in his grasp.

The hand went through his clothes, making it harder to resist. Yun Seong's thoughts became impaired slowly giving in to the onslaught of 'Things'.Yun started to moan, letting the darkness consume him. Yun's resistance and strength slowly died with the darkness. Sad but Content with defeat, Yun Seong closes his eyes letting the dark take whatever was left of him. 'What are you doing.' he spoke to himself, 'You can still fight, come back!' His will was winning the mind battle he had with himself. Incapable of dealing with the defeat he let his will take over. He opened his eyes and grabbed his near-by sword, half infected with evil. He aimed White Storm directly to the red source of the dark 'things' assaulting his body. Without making an sound he stabbed directly to the source of the evil.

"AHGGGG!" Yun Seong screamed to the top of his lungs. He had just stabbed himself in the heart!

"Do you see now..You are dark at the core of your heart, now let the darkness take over!" Nightmare spoke, but Yun Seong couldn't listen.

He was devastated, all he had to do was to win. To be victorious, and go home with a great smile on his face. He could no longer fight anything or anyone at all anymore (That's a lot of 'Any'.). The pain from the stap didn't kill him, but it made him vulnerable to anything. He finally gave in to the dark 'things' that ran over his cloth, taking him away from the man he once was. The 'things' wrapped around his hands and arms, covering them like gloves and hovering them over his head.

"You will be my servant, just not for protection but for more!"

"Nugg...don't hurt me!" Yun Seong said with the rest of his strength, inches from caving into the things touching his intimate areas. His face began to blush as the things went into his cloth and touch his bare skin. Yun slightly moaned earning an smirk from the dark knight. (the creepy part is Nightmare has no mouth!) The embarrassment stuck out on Yun Seong's face like a sore thumb, only making Nightmare join in in the sensual touches. Yun moaned harder when one of the "Things" wrapped around his member, slowly fondling him.

"Haa...N..Night..Mare….." Yun Seong moaned.

"Yes, Yun." Nightmare replied, satisfaction deep in his voice.

"G...go….faster"

"Not yet servant, I still have more to…..give."

The "Thing" speeds up the pace, making Yun Seong moans louder. The moment when Yun's body constricted, almost ready to blow the "Thing" lets go of his hard cock.

"Haa!, F..Finish already."

Nightmare stayed silent as the "things" went for his entrance. Yun Seong immediately tensed up when the "thing" rubbed against his entrance.

"Calm down, let it control you."

"Nuggh… I..i'm...not….sure."

"I know, just relax." Nightmare said, elongating his words.

Yun Seong followed Nightmare's advice as much as he could, surprised he gave him any at all. The "Thing" inside of him eased his body greatly, earning "It" a moan from Yun Seong. The "Thing slowly stretched his entrance, getting him ready for the 'Big Finale'. After Yun had started to like "it' inside of him it left him, The disappointment on his face obviously there. Then Nightmare's cock was rubbing against Yun's entrance, Yun realising why he didn't go any farther.

"I…..Have….. Nev...er-"

"Calm down, It's just like before."

As Nightmare angled his...member like an target looking dead at the ass he was aiming for, Yun's face turned red from embarrassment. Yun painfully moaned, the pressure of 'it' hurting him. Yun Seong obeyed his master's wish and let the member pierce his walls. The pain slowly morphed into pleasure, causing Yun Seong to choke on a moan. Nightmare Sped up the pace inhumanly, seeing that Yun choked on an moan.

"I saw that, don't choke on your moans." Nightmare growled.

"Ahhh...Night….Mare," Yun moaned, the pleasure pitching his voice higher.

"Yes Yun,"

"I….."Yun Seong hesitated, he was embarrassed by the amount of control Nightmare had over him.

"I can't hear you Yun." Nightmare mocked, knowing Yun was embarrassed.

"Go…..Fas..ter,"

"Say my name Yun."

Yun Seong mind left his body that moment, it was as if the dark knight had stole his _soul _(Get the reference?). Then almost directly after nightmare went inhumanly faster, determined to crack the rest of this soldier strength.

"Haaaaa, Nightmare!" Yun Seong moaned, nearing his climax faster and fast.

Nightmare knew he was close to breaking him but he wanted him to beg for it. As soon as he was about to go, he pulled out of Yun.

"Nightmare, finish what you started!" Yun Seong wined, annoyed.

"Call me Master." Nightmare spoke, his ego bigger than his...member.

Yun Seong was speechless. He almost forgot he was having sex with another male, a crazy psychotic hollow soul but male nonetheless. He still was confused with the fact that he was being ravished by a male, yet he wasn't completely against the idea. At the moment though he just want to be fucked honestly, but the moment he spoke the first three letter in 'Master' Nightmare stroked deep in his body, only doing it once.

"Nig….Ma...re."

"Whats my sir name, Yun?"

"M...Master…..Night…..Mare." Yun caved, he needed Nightmare and he needed him now.

With Nightmare satisfied, he went full force (Twice as fast as before.) demolishing all of the strength in Yun Seong. Yun seong mind went blank, and He could not even speak. All he could do was feel the heavenly pleasure that him enemy was giving him. The all he could process out of him mouth was moans, ultimately making Nightmare near his climax. Yun caved in releasing him Fluid all over nightmare's armor. Nightmare Climaxed while inside of Yun, spreading the dark red and white fluid inside of him like butter on bread. Yun just sat there waiting for the stab to kill him, but Nightmare held him healing his wound in the process.

"You're not dying yet." Nightmare spoke, actual concern in his voice.

"Night..Master if you are my superior than what am I?"

"You're mine, I own you"

"Is it a terrible thing if I was hoping that you were going to do that."

"Yeah, you didn't tell me before."

"Well i'm glad you own me." Yun said, blushing a lot but not lying about what he said.

"I know Yun, I know."


End file.
